undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Temmie
|image = Temmie.gif|Battle Spr_temmie_l_0.png|Overworld |location = Waterfall, Temmie Village|health = 5|attack = 7|defense = -20|exp = 40|gold = 50|act = Check, Flex, Talk, Feed Temmie Flakes|music = Temmie Village}} Temmie is a species of monster in the Underground. They appear as a unique enemy in Waterfall, residents of Temmie Village, and the operator of the Tem Shop. Temmies resemble a cat with dog ears as well as their normal ears, shoulder length black hair, and striped blue shirts. All Temmies (Bob aside) share a noticeable speech impediment or childish manner of speech, where they often omit letters or mix up lower and upper cases. Appears With * Aaron Attacks *One of Temmie's attacks is a freakishly tall Temmie shape that stumbles about on the Bullet Board; the protagonist must remain underneath to avoid taking damage. In the attack, Temmie sluggishly tracks the protagonist's movements, so care must be taken not to move too fast, or she'll move off the board entirely, resulting in unavoidable damage. *Her secondary attack involves elongating one of her legs in an attempt to wrap it around the protagonist's SOUL. Strategy * To spare this monster, talk to her once. * If you flex at her, she will disappear and summon Aaron. * If you have Temmie Flakes in your inventory, you can choose to feed them to Temmie. You can then spare her. If you choose to feed Temmie but say no afterwards, the protagonist's SOUL will then spawn in front of the attack Temmie rather than between her legs. The attack Temmie will then charge at you, dealing increased damage. Endings True Pacifist Ending Credits *White Text - "Temmie" *Yellow Text - "Temmie" **In order to achieve yellow text, Temmie must be spared. Quotes * fhsdhjfdsfjsddshjfsd 'Neutral' * hOI!!!!!! i'm tEMMIE!! Neutral * awwAwa cute!! (pets u) Neutral * OMG!! humans TOO CUTE (dies) Temmie Flakes * NO!!!!! muscles r... NOT CUTE | NO!!!!! Flex * NO!!! so hungr... (dies) Temmie Flakes, if you have no Temmie Flakes in your Inventory * FOOB!!! Temmie Flakes, if you have Temmie Flakes in your Inventory * can't blame a BARK for tryin'... Temmie Flakes, if the protagonist refusesTo whoever says that "Can't blame a BARK for trying" DOESN'T appear ever. Flavor Text * Loves to pet cute humans. But you're allergic! 'Check' * Special enemy Temmie appears here to defeat you!! Encounter * Temmie is trying to glomp you. Neutral * Temmie forgot her other attack. Neutral * Temmie is doing her hairs. Neutral * Smells like Temmie Flakes. Neutral * Temmie vibrates intensely. Neutral * Temmiy accidentally misspells her own name. Neutral * You flex at Temmie... Flex * Temmie only wants the Temmie Flakes. Temmie Flakes * You say hello to Temmie. Talk Name Temmie Chang is the name of one of the main artists who worked on the game, who makes a cameo in the game through the character.http://temmiechang.tumblr.com/about When naming the fallen child "Temmie", the response becomes "hOI!". Trivia * Temmie was originally a doodle of her by Betty Kwong based on her personality traits. * With their strange speech patterns, nonsensical village and generally alien demeanor, the Temmies seem inspired by Mr. Saturn of the Mother series. It is unknown whether Temmies speak in broken English out of choice or otherwise. ** Bob the Temmie speaks in lucid, clear English. ** The Shopkeeper Temmie can swap from "Temmie-speak" to proper English when the protagonist annoys her by refusing to trade an item she wants. ** The Temmie in battle can swap from "Temmie-speak" to proper English when the protagonist refuses to feed her Temmie Flakes. * If one idles long enough without taking any action against Temmie or using any items, Temmie's face will vibrate away from her main sprite. * Temmie's goofy demeanor and pattern of speaking is probably a reference to the "lolrandom" style of humor and speaking stereotypically exhibited by young teenagers over the internet. * In the game files, Temmie has unused overworld walking sprites, hinting that Temmies were originally going to walk around in Temmie Village. * All Temmies that the protagonist can encounter in battle take the pronoun she, which implies that all Temmies are female. This would make sense, since the character was based on Temmie Chang, who is female as well. However, Bob's name is masculine, which may mean that male Temmies can exist. * Temmie does not appear to tell the story of Asriel Dreemurr in New Home. References Category:Enemies Category:Waterfall